


Letters to Ada

by jimmytiberius



Series: Letters to Ada [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kidfic, Young Aragorn (Estel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmytiberius/pseuds/jimmytiberius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estel is bored and doesn't like any of his ada's suggestions to help cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Ada

**Author's Note:**

> An old series previously posted on lotrfanfiction, bringing it over here.

Dear Ada,  
I am very bored. Please amuse me.  
Love, Estel

Dear Estel,  
I am very sorry you are very bored. I would be happy to amuse you if I knew how. Do you have any suggestions?  
Love, Ada

Dear Ada,  
Thank you for being very sorry that I am very bored. Unfortunately, that does not make me any less bored. And if I knew of any ways for you to amuse me, I would surely have suggested them, or have skipped that step altogether, and simply be off amusing myself without needing your help.  
Love, Estel

Dear Estel,  
I see. Well, I shall have to think of something for you, then. How about you draw me a picture?  
Love, Ada

Dear Ada,  
=( me, still bored  
Love, Estel

Dear Estel,  
Your picture is very impressive, but it lacks detail. Would you like to add some?  
Love, Ada

Dear Ada,  
No.  
Love, Estel

Dear Estel,  
I see. Perhaps you could write me a poem instead.  
Love, Ada

Dear Ada,  
Glorfindel is on patrol  
Erestor is snoring  
All alone in Imladris  
Estel's life is boring.  
Love, Estel

Dear Estel,  
Glorfindel will be back soon  
Erestor does not snore  
Perhaps it is not Imladris,  
But Estel, who's a bore.  
Love, Ada

Dear Ada,  
That was not very nice. I thought you were a nice elf-lord. A strict, humorless, boring elf-lord, but a nice one nonetheless. I see that I was wrong. I think that I shall kill myself.  
Love, Estel

Dear Estel,  
Do not even joke about such things. Of course you shall not kill yourself. Nobody ever killed himself for sheer boredom. That is a preposterous idea. I recommend that you think of something else to do to amuse yourself, as, if you kill yourself, I will bring you back from the dead and kill you again.  
Love, Ada  
Postscript: You would not truly kill yourself, would you?

Dear Ada,  
It is not a preposterous idea. There is truly nothing else to do. You are the one who is being preposterous - everyone knows only Mandos can bring anyone back from the dead, and even then, only elves. I am not an elf, in case you hadn't noticed.  
Love, Estel  
Postscript: No, of course not. But as you can tell, I am getting quite desperate.

Dear Estel,  
I know. Instead of lecturing your ancient ada on things he taught you, why don't you go outside and work on your archery? Manwë knows you need the practice.  
Love, Ada

Dear Ada,  
I do not want to.  
Love, Estel

Dear Estel,  
How about you seek out Lindir and ask him to teach you his new song? I have not yet heard it, myself, but I am told it is very nice.  
Love, Ada

Dear Ada,  
I do not want to.  
Love, Estel

Dear Estel,  
How about you seek out your brothers Elladan and Elrohir? Knowing them, they are bound to be doing something interesting.  
Love, Ada

Dear Ada,  
I do not want to.  
Love, Estel

Dear Estel,  
So long as we are on the topic of your brothers: Do you know what exactly they intend to do with that sticky sap I've noticed them collecting?  
Love, Ada

Dear Ada,  
I believe they have big plans for that sap and your pillow to have an unscheduled and extremely intimate meeting.  
Love, Estel

Dear Estel,  
Could you not stop them?  
Love, Ada

Dear Ada,  
No.  
Love, Estel

Dear Estel,  
Why not?  
Love, Ada

Dear Ada,  
Because it is very funny when they play tricks on you. I believe all of Imladris finds it amusing.  
Love, Estel

Dear Estel,  
All of Imladris except for myself, of course.  
Love, Ada

Dear Ada,  
That is exactly what makes it funny. Obviously.  
Love, Estel

Dear Estel,  
Ah. I see. On a different note, are you still bored?  
Love, Ada

Dear Ada,  
Yes.  
Love, Estel

Just then, the clock struck six. Elrond lifted his eyes from the parchment and looked across his desk at his human son.  
"Good job, Estel. Simply by being bored, you have managed to waste the better part of the afternoon."  
Estel, however, wasn't listening. "Six o'clock? Supper!" He dashed out of the office, hell-bent on food. Elrond shook his head and gathered the many letters that littered his desk, tucking them neatly into a drawer. Then he followed his son to dinner, closing the door behind him.


End file.
